warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Damage/Electricity Damage
Damage is one of the four primary elemental damage types. It performs well against Machinery and Robotics, but is mitigated by the Alloy Armor worn by many high-level Grineer units. Status Effects damage's status effect is Tesla Chain, which sends an electrical surge dealing damage equal to ( 2) as to all enemies within a 3'''-meter radius. If a proc occurs together with a headshot, stealth bonus, and/or critical hit, the damage is also affected by their respective multipliers. The Tesla Chain is able to hit heads and other body parts by itself, potentially allowing headshots' bonus to apply twice (which also affects the added headshot damage of some sniper rifles' zoom bonuses and ). It should also be noted that due to the nature of Faction damage mods, their bonuses are applied twice during the calculation of Tesla Chain damage. For example, the Tesla Chain damage of a weapon with an innate 100 damage, , , and will be: :Base Damage = (1 + 1.65) (1 + 0.3)|t=y|bf-a=y}} :Electricity Mod Multiplier = (1 + 0.3)|t=y|bf-a=y|m=y}} :'''Tesla Chain Damage = (2.47 2)|t=y|bf-a=y}} Shocked enemies will also be standing up stunned, exposing them from cover and preventing them from attacking for about 3''' seconds (though Ospreys, Bosses, and Tenno are immune to this). Note that only the original target will be stunned, and others around it will only take damage. The target will have electricity running through their body over the duration, which disappears after '''6 seconds. Type Effectiveness Elemental Combinations damage mods can be combined with other elemental mods to create a new elemental damage type. * + = * + = * + = Electricity Sources Weapons Fulmin.png|link=Fulmin| Lanka2.png|link=Lanka| InfCrpShockSwarm.png|link=Mutalist Quanta| (Alternate Fire) CrpShockRifle.png|link=Quanta| (Primary Fire) QuantaVandal.png|link=Quanta Vandal| (Primary Fire) - Secondary = TaserStar.png|link=Castanas| Hystrix.png|link=Hystrix| (Electric quill, proc only) NLCastanas.png|link=Sancti Castanas| - Melee = DEAmphis.png|link=Amphis| (Slam Attack) CYSingleStaffSkin.png|link=Cadus| CrpGlaive.png|link=Falcor| StalkerMios.png|link=Lacera| CorpusWhip.png|link=Lecta| Nunchaku.png|link=Ninkondi| CorpusKickNPunch.png|link=Obex| (Slam Attack) CorpusTonfa.png|link=Ohma| Plasma.png|link=Plasma Sword| PrismaObex.png|link=Prisma Obex| (Slam Attack) Prova8point2.png|link=Prova| VandalElectroProd.png|link=Prova Vandal| PSLecta.png|link=Secura Lecta| Corpuspolearm.png|link=Serro| - Sentinel = SentinelElectricRailgun.png|link=Vulklok| }} Enemies DiscOsprey.png|link=Sapping Osprey|Sapping Osprey deploys pulse mines CrewmanSniper.png|link=Sniper Crewman|Sniper Crewman wielding the CrpNullRanger.png|link=Nullifier Crewman|Nullifier Crewman wielding the JetpackCrewmamQuanta.png|link=Quanta Ranger|Quanta Ranger wielding the CrpShipFlak.png|link=Corvette|Corvette fires electrical scatter grenades DEHyenaTh.png|link=Hyena TH|Hyena TH uses Electric Surge SapComba.png|link=Comba|Comba may be armed with the FogScrambus.png|link=Scrambus|Scrambus may be armed with the - Infested= DEElectricCrawler.png|link=Electric Crawler|Electric Crawler can shock from up to 10m away Golem2.png|link=Jordas Golem|The Jordas Golem can launch electric orbs that home into nearby Archwings - Grineer= SparkNewArcEng.png|link=Spark|Spark fires slow-moving electrical orbs EelFrogLancer.png|link=Shock Draga|Shock Draga can fire an electric arc from his - Corrupted= OrokinNullifySpaceman.png|link=Corrupted Nullifier|Corrupted Nullifier wielding the - Environment= Arc Trap Improved.png|link=Arc Trap|Arc Traps fire an electric arc at enemies that come too close to it Plasmavents.png|link=Environmental Hazards#Plasma Vent|Plasma Vents periodically damage nearby Archwings }} Mods - Shotgun = ChargedShellModU145.png|link=Charged Shell ShellShockModU145.png|link=Shell Shock - Pistol = ConvulsionModU145.png|link=Convulsion JoltModU145.png|link=Jolt - Melee = ShockingTouchModU145.png|link=Shocking Touch VoltaicStrikeModU145.png|link=Voltaic Strike FocusEnergyModU145.png|link=Focus Energy - Arch-Gun = ElectrifiedBarrel.png|link=Electrified Barrel ChargedBulletsMod.png|link=Charged Bullets - Arch-Melee = GalvanizedBlade.png|link=Galvanized Blade IonInfusion.png|link=Ion Infusion - Warframe = Afterburn.png|link=Afterburn ShockTrooper2.png|link=Shock Trooper ShockingSpeed2.png|link=Shocking Speed LightningRodModU145.png|link=Lightning Rod RetributionModU145.png|link=Retribution LightningDashMod.png|link=Lightning Dash VoltaicLanceMod.png|link=Voltaic Lance|(Conclave only-Comestic) }} Abilities - Elemental Ward= - Effigy= }} - Vauban= - Volt= - Electric Shield= - Discharge= }} - Wisp= - Itzal (Archwing)= }} Sources of Electricity Resistances Mods LightningRodModU145.png|link=Lightning Rod Media Warframe Builds - ELECTRICITY DAMAGE FUN BUILD Update 16.6 WDR 5 Electricity Damage (Warframe) es:Daño Eléctrico fr:Dégâts/Dégâts_Électrique Category:Mechanics Category:Damage 2.0 Category:Update 11 Category:Electricity Damage